Love in 4 season
by Near Kun Cinta Anime
Summary: Peri Es ku. Aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu melewati 4 musim. nggak bisa bikin summary, warn : don't like don't read! ichihitsu
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Typo, OOC, garing, gaje, boys love, don't like don't read! RnR please! Tidak menerima flame but menerima kritik yang membangun.

Pair : Ichigo K. & T. Hitsugaya

Rate : T

Genre : romance

Summary : Peri Es ku. Aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu melewati 4 musim. Menari bersama bunga musim semi, bernyanyi dengan matahari musim panas, bermain digundukan daun yang berguguran dimusim gugur dan saling menghangatkan dimusim dingin. Selamanya.

Love in 4 season by. Near Kun Cinta Anime

Bleach by. Tite kubo

Chapter 1 : Meet you in Spring

-Ichigo POV-

Bunga-bunga musim semi mulai tumbuh, menghiasi disekitar Karakura Town yang selama 3 bulan tertutup salju. Musim semi juga merupakan awal tahun pelajaran baru. Anak-anak mulai masuk ke lingkungan sekolah lagi. Sama seperti aku, ini awal tahun pelajaranku di Karakura High School. Setelah 3 tahun memakai seragam SMP, akhirnya aku bisa memakai seragam SMA juga dan yang paling membuatku bangga adalah mengenakan seragam Karakura High School. Sekolah terkenal di Karakura Town, yang bisa masuk hanya orang berotak cerdas dan kaya. Jadi, sangat beruntung jika bisa masuk kesini.

Aku menatap berkeliling teman-teman baruku di kelas 10-B ini. Sebagian diantara mereka terlihat tegang karena ini hari pertama Masa Orientasi Siswa. Sedang yang lainnya –khususnya laki-laki- malah menggoda anak-anak perempuan. Renji, teman sebangkuku sempat mengajakku mengikuti kegiatan mereka, tapi aku malas. Untuk apa melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu. Daripada melakukan itu, aku lebih tertarik mengamati seseorang yang telah membuatku terpana. Padahal hanya sekilas saja. Bagiku dia sangat menarik, mata emeraldnya yang indah seperti warna padang rumput hijau, rambut spike dengan warna seputih salju, dan tubuh mungilnya yang membuatnya seperti anak perempuan. Seperti? Ya, dia laki-laki namun entah kenapa aku sangat tertarik padanya. Aneh mungkin tapi terserahlah. Dia duduk dikursi ketiga dekat jendela, dari tatapannya, sepertinya dia tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya. Terkesan dingin.

Tak lama seorang kakak pembimbing di kelasku datang sambil membawa absensi. Sebentar dia membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang agak melorot lalu memandang kearah kami.

"Nama saya Nanao dan saya menjadi pembimbing kalian." Ujarnya, "sebelumnya saya ingin kalian semua maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Sebutkan nama, umur dan juga hobi kalian. Baiklah, yang pertama… Matsumoto Rangiku."

Gadis berambut coklat panjang bergelombang dengan 'itu' yang gigantic langsung maju kedepan. "Namaku Matsumoto Rangiku, umur 15 tahun dan hobiku membaca." Katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Membaca? Aku baru tahu kau suka membaca?" Tanya seseorang dari bangku belakang, dia Keigo. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal, mungkin dari SMP yang sama.

"Makanya jangan melawak terus! Begini-begini aku sering membaca… majalah fashion." Matsumoto tertawa sedang yang lainnya ber 'huu' ria.

"Sudah… sudah… diam! Matsumoto silahkan duduk. Selanjutnya Abarai Renji."

Cowo berambut merah yang mencuat keatas itu melangkah kedepan kelas, memulai perkenalannya. Satu persatu dipanggil oleh Nanao-san, hingga giliran si mata emerald maju kedepan. Aku serius sekali mendengarkan perkenalannya. Dengan ekspresi datar dia membuka suara.

"Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro. Umurku 15 tahun. Hobiku…" dia terdiam sejenak, aku tahu dia sedang berpikir keras. "Aku suka sekali menatap salju."

Semua orang tertawa dengan pernyataan Toshiro. Menatap salju? Sungguh hal yang bodoh sekali. Namun bagiku, hal yang dilakukannya sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya. Menurutku dia bagai Peri Es. Walaupun dingin tapi sangat cantik. Dapat kurasakan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Ah, apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti aku bisa mencairkan hati dinginnya? Tapi kenapa bisa secepat ini aku jatuh hati padanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul diotakku dalam jumlah yang banyak tanpa ada jawabannya sama sekali. Pertanyaan itu terhenti saat Nanao-san memanggil namaku dengan keras.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Giliranmu sekarang!"

"Ah? Ba… baik." Aku maju kedepan kelas, sejenak kutelusuri kelas dengan mataku. Pandanganku berhenti pada sang Peri es. Dia sedang asyik menatap langit biru yang bersih dengan gumpalan awan putih dari balik jendela.

'Ingat ini Toshiro.' "Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Umur 15 tahun. Dan hobiku… hobiku sekarang ini menatap Peri Es."

Tawa satu kelas meledak, lagi-lagi ada orang dengan hobi yang aneh. Yang satu suka menatap salju dan yang satu lagi menatap peri es. Apa juga Peri Es itu? Tak kupedulikan tawa dan tatapan aneh mereka. Memang itu hobiku kok ralat hobi baruku.

"Kau boleh duduk, Kurosaki."

Aku mengangguk lalu kembali ketempat dudukku. Deg! Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat Toshiro melirikku. Astaga Ichigo! Dia cuma melirikmu tapi kau bisa sukses grogi seperti ini. Harusku akui, aku memang jatuh cinta padanya walau secepat ini. Peri Es, bisakah aku memilikimu?

~SPRING~

Ingin kuumpat diriku sendiri, hingga MOS berakhirpun aku sama sekali tidak berani mendekatinya. Padahal aku sudah saling berkenalan dengan semua penghuni kelas 10-B. tapi kenapa begitu sulit untuk berkenalan dengannya? Rasanya aku seperti seorang pengecut. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa aku dekat dengannya kalau aku selalu menjauhi Toshiro?

Dengan keberanian yang kumiliki, aku menghampiri tempat duduknya setelah semua anak pulang. Aku tahu tanganku pasti bergetar, kukepal erat tanganku menyembunyikan rasa gugup. Mata emerald Toshiro tepat menatapku, memandang heran. Tidak biasanya ada yang mendatanginya seperti ini kecuali matsumoto yang memang sebangku dengan toshiro. Dan sepertinya cewe itu sangat menyukai duduk dengan toshiro karena dia senang menggoda cowo mungil itu. Sepertinya, dia satu-satunya penghuni kelas yang mau berdekatan dengan toshiro.

"A… Toshiro-kun mau membantuku mengerjakan soal matematika yang tadi?" yah, inilah alasanku paling logis untuk berbicara dengannya. Toshiro kan genius jadi mengajaknya belajar bersama itu wajar, kan?

Toshiro mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menarik nafas,"Baiklah…"

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan melompat saking senangnya. Kupikir Toshiro akan menolak ajakanku, "Arigato."

"Oh ya Kurosaki." Ujarnya datar. "Tolong panggil aku Hitsugaya."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Ehm, iya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku mengambil buku matematikaku dan meletakannya di meja toshiro. Lalu menyeret kursi disebelah toshiro mendekat kemejanya. Kami mulai belajar, setiap yang dikatakannya seakan tertancap permanen dalam otakku. Semuanya dari A sampai Z. sesekali ku pandangi wajahnya yang diterpa sinar matahari senja yang masuk melewati jendela. Siluet yang sangat indah menurutku. Lekukan sempurna wajahnya bagaikan lukisan terindah yang pernah dibuat.

"Kenapa kau melihatku? Kau tidak memperhatikan apa yang kusampaikan ya?" tanyanya.

Spontan aku salah tingkah, aku ketahuan sedang memandanginya, "Aku memperhatikan kok."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Nah, soal no. 3 kau harus begini…" Toshiro melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi.

Aku menarik nafas lega, kupikir Toshiro akan marah dan pergi begitu saja. Syukurlah…

"Ah, sudah sore! Sebaiknya kita pulang." Kataku. Dia mengangguk sekilas. Kamipun keluar dari kelas setelah membereskan buku-buku.

"Arigato Hitsugaya-kun. Besok kita belajar lagi ya!" aku tersenyum, sebenarnya pernyataanku ini cuma bercanda sekaligus pengharapan juga.

"Iya." Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan satu katapun, dia menerima ajakanku belajar bersama! Dan juga… Walaupun itu hanya sekilas, cuma seperkian detik. Aku tahu dia tersenyum padaku. Aku baru tahu Sang Peri Es pun memiliki senyum yang menghangatkan. Sekali lagi aku ingin melihat senyumnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Sampai jumpa."

~SPRING~

"Yuzu, kakak kita kenapa ya?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dari tadi Ichi-nii senyam-senyum sendiri. Apa gara-gara dia makan bekal onigiri buatanku ya?"

"Ck." Aku berdecak pelan, Karin dan Yuzu benar-benar menganggu lamunanku. Memang tidak boleh kalau aku melamun? "Kalian itu berisik sekali! Keluar dari kamarku cepat!"

"Huu! Ichi-nii jahat! Kita kan khawatir Ichi-nii gila mendadak." Bibir Karin mengerucut.

"Iya! Ichi-nii dari tadi senyam-senyum sendiri." Yuzu mengiyakan pernyataan Karin.

"Terserah kalian! Sekarang keluar dari kamarku!" Aku mendorong 2 bocah itu keluar dari kamarku dan mengunci pintu.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku dikasur, tanganku mengambil buku matematika yang ada dimeja sebelah tempat tidurku. Kutelusuri halaman-halaman dibuku itu dan berhenti disalah satu halaman. Halaman itu yang dipakai Toshiro menulis penjelasan soal. 'tulisannya rapi.' Aku tersenyum membayangkan saat toshiro menulis tadi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kenapa aku bisa suka pada Toshiro? Kenapa tidak Inoue saja yang memiliki badan seperti model? Atau Rukia yang manis? Atau Senna yang memiliki tipikal cheerful girl? 3 gadis yang dapat membuat laki-laki bertekuk lutut.

Apa karena Toshiro itu unik? Kembali bayangan tentang dia muncul. Mata emeraldnya, rambut seputih saljunya, sikap dinginnya yang membuat orang menjadi penasaran dan ingin menelusuri kehidupannya. Apa itu yang kusukai?

"Hah! Memusingkan!"

~SPRING~

~to be continued~

Nearkun : Wuaaah! Setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya bisa bikin fic lagi! Dan hasilnya… GAJE SEKALI! *pundung* oh ya! Fic Bleach Band belum tahu kapan dilanjut lagi, hehehe *peace* lagi hiatus! Hiks…

Ichigo : Alesan! Bilang aja males!

Nearkun : Ssst! Jangan buka aib! *dilempar batu*

Ichigo : BTW… Perasaan gue kok jadi shy shy cat di Fic ini ya?

Nearkun : Hehehe! Tapi lucu kok! Iya kan Toshiro? *ngelirik Toshiro*

Toshiro : Tau ah! *buang muka + blushing*

Nearkun : Bilang aja iya! *dibekuin* ya udah nggak usah lama-lama.

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Near Kun : Aloha! Saya kembali lagi! XD

Maaf updatenya lama, saya bener-bener sibuk dengan Ujian! -_-'

Saya usahakan mengupdate fic2 and bikin cerita baru! Jadi tunggu saja!

Hahaha! *krik-krik*

Thank bagi Readers yang udah mereview fic ini, semoga masih mau review. RnR please,,,

~Happy Reading~

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Love in four season © Near Kun Cinta Anime

=Summer=

Bagiku, aku adalah orang paling beruntung didunia ini. Bahkan lebih beruntung dari pemenang undian 1 milyar sekalipun. Bayangkan saja, setelah sekian lama aku mencoba berkenalan dengan peri es ini. Aku bisa dekat dengannya. Kami sering belajar bersama, ke toko buku bersama dan kadang kami berbicara walaupun hanya pembicaraan tidak penting -dan cenderung singkat-. Menurutku setiap momen bersamanya sangat indah. Andai kau tahu perasaanku peri es.  
Kelas sudah sepi, hanya aku dan Toshiro saja. Seperti biasa kami selalu belajar bersama ketika pulang sekolah. Hari ini kami mempelajari soal matematika tentang logaritma. Jujur saja, aku sangat pusing mempelajari bab satu ini. Entah otakku yang tidak sanggup mencerna atau Pak guru Aizen, guru matematika kami, yang tidak becus mengajar -sepertinya karena otakku-.  
Toshiro mulai mengajariku tentang logaritma dari awal. Bagaimana penambahan, pengurangan, perkalian dan pembagian dalam logaritma. Aneh sekali, kenapa saat diajari oleh Toshiro, rasanya bab 'njelimet' ini mudah sekali masuk otakku. Memang, segala akan mudah karena kita menyukainya, mungkin tepat juga perkataan ini bagiku.  
Sinar senja penanda pulangnya sang dewa Ra keperaduannya kembali menerpa Toshiro. Siluet indah itu muncul. Aku mengambil handphoneku disaku celana dan membidikan kamera kearahnya. Klik. Siluet itu sudah terekam dalam handphoneku.  
Toshiro menatapku gusar saat aku memotretnya, "Kenapa kau memotretku?"  
"Aku menemukan angle yang bagus. Jadi kufoto saja." jawabku. Begini-begini aku lumayan tahu tentang fotografi dari Mizuiro, si maniak handphone itu.  
"Aku tidak suka tau! Ayo, cepat hapus!" serunya sambil mencoba meraih handphoneku.  
Dengan cepat aku mengacungkan handphoneku keatas. Perbedaan tinggi kami yang jauh membuatnya kesulitan mengambil handphoneku. Dalam hati aku tertawa, melihat muka kesalnya itu malah membuatku gemas, "Ambil kalau kau bisa!"  
"Kurosaki! Berikan padaku!" dia mengapaikan tangannya, "Ah, sudahlah! Kau simpan gambar itu! Aku mau pulang." dengan cepat dia membereskan buku dan melangkah pergi. Namun aku menarik tangannya. Mencegah dia pergi.  
"Nih, maafkan aku." dengan setengah hati kuberikan handphoneku padanya. Padahal sayang sekali kalau dihapus. Tapi daripada dia marah.  
Dia terdiam sambil menatapku kemudian menghela nafas panjang, "Simpan sajalah. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi." dia kembali duduk dan mengeluarkan bukunya.  
Tampang bingung menghiasi wajahku. Tadi dia meminta dihapus lalu sekarang aku boleh menyimpannya. Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku dapat foto ini. 'Arigato. Toshiro.'

oOOOo

Akhirnya libur musim panas datang. Keigo sempat mengajakku liburan ke pantai bersama teman-teman cowo satu kelas. Tapi aku menolaknya. Liburan ke pantai memang mengasyikkan, namun saat kuingat janjiku bersama Toshiro untuk pergi ke pameran buku di salah satu mal di Karakura. Membuatku langsung menolak ajakan Keigo tanpa berpikir dua kali.  
Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di pameran buku bersama Toshiro. Aku menguap beberapa kali, acara pameran buku membosankan ternyata. Mana ruangannya panas, padahal sudah dipasang AC. Mungkin karena jumlah pengunjungnya yang membludak sehingga membuat sesak. Aku melirik Toshiro yang sedang serius memilih buku tentang kalkulus atau apalah itu. Dahinya berkerut dan kedua tangannya menimang-nimang buku mana yang akan dipilih.  
"Ehm, menurutmu aku pilih yang mana, Kurosaki?" tanyanya seraya mengacungkan kedua buku itu kepadaku.  
Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Secara bergantian aku melihat buku yang diacungkan Toshiro. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kalkulus dan kalau disuruh memilih mana buku yang bagus tentang kalkulus. Aku tidak tahu. "Yang ini?" aku menunjuk buku bersampul hijau dengan judul 'Cara Jitu Memahami Kalkulus' yang tebalnya mungkin 200 halaman.  
"Baiklah, aku pilih yang ini." Toshiro tersenyum. Dia mengembalikan buku yang tidak dipilihnya ketempat asalnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju kasir, aku mengekor dibelakangnya. Aku bernafas lega, akhirnya kami meninggal pameran buku yang dapat membuatku jadi perkedel diantara kerumunan orang-orang.  
Setelah membayar buku -dengan aku memaksa untuk membayarnya-, kami keluar dari gedung tempat pameran buku. Aku berjalan dengan santai untuk meninggalkan area gedung itu. Namun langkahku terhenti saat Toshiro tidak ada disebelahku. Aku melihatnya berdiri didepan gedung sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap matahari yang bersinar terik.  
Kudekati Toshiro, "Ada apa?"  
"Mataharinya terik sekali." ujarnya pelan.  
Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Bagaimana aku lupa, peri es kan tidak suka musim panas. Aku tahu ini beberapa hari yang lalu saat Toshiro terus menggerutu tentang musim panas.  
Tadi kami kepameran waktu matahari belum terlalu menyengatkan panasnya. Aku mendengus geli, kulepaskan topiku dan dengan paksa kupakaikan pada Toshiro. Mata emerald Toshiro menyiratkan kebingungan saat aku memakaikannya topi.  
"Lumayan untuk menghindarimu dari sinar matahari." aku menahan tawaku saat melihat Toshiro memalingkan wajahnya. Aku yakin melihat semburat merah diwajahnya. Entah malu atau karena hawa yang panas. Tapi aku senang melihatnya.  
Aku sedikit tercekat saat Toshiro mengembalikan topiku, "Kenapa?"  
Pemuda mungil itu berdeham pelan, "Kalau kau tidak memakai topi ini, aku bisa mati kepanasan."  
"Eh?"  
"Rambutmu itu. Kalau kau berjalan ditengah hari yang panas ini. Aku merasa ada 2 matahari yang menyengatku." katanya lirih sambil memalingkan muka.

Aku tertawa dengan pernyataan dari peri es . Rambutku membawa masalah untuknya ternyata. Kuhentikan tawaku saat dia menatap tajam padaku sambil memajukan bibirnya. Kubuka jaket yang kupakai lalu menaruhnya kekepala Toshiro. Lalu kurangkul dia, menuntunnya berlari kearah taksi.

Mata emerald Toshiro memandangku bingung. Aku tersenyum, "Kalau kita disini terus, bisa-bisa harus menunggu sore baru bisa pulang. Aku sih tidak keberatan kalau harus menemanimu sampai sore, Tuan takut matahari."

"URUSAI, KUROSAKI!"

oOOOo

Sama sekali tidak terasa liburan musim panas telah usai. Kembali kekehidupan menjadi murid SMA. Kembali belajar dan kembali melihat peri es selama 7 jam pelajaran. Aku berjalan di koridor menuju kelasku. Namun langkahku terhenti oleh panggilan Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu menghampiriku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Rukia? Kau sampai berlari seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Ehm… a-ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada Ichigo." Ujarnya sambil menunduk.

"Apa itu?"

Dia terdiam, sesekali memainkan jemarinya, "A-aku… Aku suka Ichigo…"

Mataku melebar maksimal, aku tidak salah dengarkan? "Ru… Rukia…"

Bruk!

Kutolehkan kepalaku, dibelakangku berdiri Toshiro. Buku yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Buru-buru dia membereskan ceceran buku. "Ma-maaf." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dengan cepat.

Aku menatap kepergian dengan hati yang perih. Apa Toshiro mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Rukia? Apa dia…

"Maaf Rukia aku kekelas dulu." Aku berlari meninggalkan Rukia. Toshiro…

"Ichigo…"

To be continued

P

L  
E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


End file.
